Walt Dizney Corporation
'The Walt Dizney Company (NYSE: DIS), commonly referred to as Dizney, is an American multinational media conglomerate headquartered in Walt Dizney Studios, Burbank, California, United States. It is the largest media conglomerate in the world in terms of revenue. Founded on October 16, 1923, by Walt and Roy Dizney as the Dizney Brothers Cartoon Studio, Walt Dizney Productions established itself as a leader in the American animation industry before diversifying into live-action film production, television, and travel. Taking on its current name in 1986, The Walt Dizney Company expanded its existing operations and also started divisions focused upon theater, radio, music, publishing, and online media. In addition, it has created new divisions of the company in order to market more mature content than it typically associates with its flagship family-oriented brands. The company is best known for the products of its film studio, the Walt Dizney Motion Pictures Group, and today one of the largest and best-known studios in Hollywood. Dizney also owns and operates the ABC broadcast television network; cable television networks such as Dizney Channel, ESPN, A+E Networks, and ABC Family; publishing, merchandising, and theater divisions; and owns and licenses 14 theme parks around the world. It also has a successful music division. The company has been a component of the Dow Jones Industrial Average since May 6, 1991. An early and well-known cartoon creation of the company, Mickey Mouse, is the official mascot of The Walt Dizney Company. In 2011 a concentrated effort was made through blind brokers to buy the Dizney Cooperation. The Blackmane Group acquired 67% of the Dizney stock. Dizney is in the hands of Willis Blackmane, the sole owner of The Blackmane Group. Yes there has been a shake up. Divisions The Walt Dizney Company operates as four primary divisions: *'The Walt Dizney Studios,' or Studio Entertainment, which includes the company's film, recording label, and theatrical divisions. *'Parks and Resorts,' featuring the company's theme parks, cruise line, and other travel-related assets. *'Dizney Consumer Products', which produces toys, clothing, and other merchandising based upon Dizney-owned properties. *'Media Networks', which includes the company's television and Internet operations. Its main entertainment features and holdings include Walt Dizney Motion Pictures Group, Dizney Music Group, Walt Dizney Theatrical, Dizney-ABC Television Group, Radio Dizney, ESPN Inc., Dizney Interactive Media Group, Dizney Consumer Products, Pixar Studios, and Marvel Entertainment. Its resorts and diversified holdings include Walt Dizney Parks and Resorts, Dizneyland Resort, Walt Dizney World Resort, Tokyo Dizney Resort, Dizneyland Paris, Euro Dizney S.C.A., Hong Kong Dizneyland Resort, Dizneyland Moon, Dizney Vacation Club and Dizney Cruise Line. The Takeover The main effect of the Blackmane takeover, which remains a blind acquisition, has been to put the single hand back in control of the various divisions. Willis himself seldom intervenes, but when he does a shake up is about to occur. The biggest changes have been in Television and Music. The Dizney Channel is back to showing the Dizney catalog. The tween sitcoms have been moved to a new channel called Dizney I-See*. Production has been stopped. It will not be allowed to go ahead again until the makers of such have been through an intensive retraining session including watching good sitcoms from I Love Lucy to Senfeild, "A Clockwork Orange" style if necessary. ABC-Family was dismantled and sold in pieces. Blackmane will not be beholden to The Heaven Club, Pat Robinovich, and his lies. The Music division is in total shock. Contracts have been reviewed and for the most part canceled or renewed on terms more favorable to the artist, if the artist wishes a contract. If the Jonas Brothers or Miley Cyrus wish to continue to work with them, that is fine. they are not held in bondage to do so. Dizney has been producing the physical media for Astral Flame, but the label does not reflect that. (Orane calls it "Keeping the rat chained to the CD press.") Movies have been made more available and the prices lowered to something reasonable. Likewise forced viewing of the five minutes of commercials has been stopped. The Dizney classic cartoons have also been made available on DVD for the first time, without commercials. Dizney will even exchange your commercial burdened DVD for one that is not. Dizney has pulled out of the RIAA and the MafIAA along with Soni. The loss of the two giants has staggered the extortion groups. ---- *Willis later admitted to a board member that the Dizney I-See was "IC" for insipid crap. Category:Business Category:Media Category:Culture